Melodi Matahari
by Kie2Kei
Summary: Σ: Dentingan melodi piano mengiringi langkah anggunmu. Jelmaan angsa dan seorang pianis; berusaha menggapai mimpi masing-masing. AU, 2nd POV, C.C.-centric. Warning inside. Chap 2 Up! / Lelouch C.C. / HBD my otouto! Tanjoubi ReiyKa aka Rein-chwaan \:3/
1. Prologue

.

誕生日 おめでとう, 私 の 男くん！ \:D/  
_Tanjoubi omedetou, watashi no otouto-kun! \:D/_

.

**Melodi Matahari**  
_By Kie2Kei_

I don't own any materials belong Sunrise Studio and CLAMP. I just have the story idea in this fic.

**Warnings!** AU, 2nd POV, bit OOC, typo(s) every where, fast timeline, etc.

_**don't like, don't read!**_

Enjoy there!

* * *

.

.

Kau berjalan menyusuri koridor di dalam sekolah. Padahal, bel masuk kelas telah berbunyi sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Ah, pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah pelajaran olah raga. Pelajaran yang sangat-sangat tidak kau sukai. Jadi di sinilah kau, sengaja absen dari jam pertama.

Saat melewati ruang musik, pedengaranmu menangkap alunan melodi yang amat kau kenal. Swan Lake. Alunan musik instrumental itu mengalun dari sebuah _tape_, pikirmu. Kau mengintip dari celah pintu geser di sana. Pemandangan yang kau lihat sungguh indah, seperti sebuah anugerah dari tuhan. Membuatmu takjub akan keindahannya.

Apa yang kau lihat? Oh ternyata, seorang jelmaan angsa menari-nari mengikuti alunan melodi Swan Lake. Jelmaan angsa itu melakukan lompatan, berputar, dan melangkah dengan anggun. Bisa mengira siapakah dia? Yap, dia seorang balerina.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu berhenti menari. Sepertinya ia merasa diperhatikan. Ia menengok ke arah pintu dan mendapati kau di sana; mematung. Gadis itu segera berjalan menuju pintu, dan kau cepat-cepat beranjak dari situ. Tapi, sebelum kau sempat melenggang kembali ke koridor, gadis itu sudah menahan pergelangan tanganmu.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya gadis itu sinis.

Merasa tertangkap basah, kau akhirnya pasrah dan menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. Kau kemudian berbalik menghadap gadis itu. Sesuai tata krama yang kau pelajari, kau memperkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu. "Aku Lelouch Lamperouge,"

Gadis itu masih menatapmu datar, "Aku tidak tanya namamu."

Akhirnya kau memutar _violet_-mu jengkel, "Tadinya aku mau memakai ruang musik, tapi sepertinya kau sedang memakainya," dalihmu.

"Bohong," Ia menangkap keganjilan di manikmu.

Kau kembali berkelit, "Aku mendapat dispensasi Latihan untuk mengikuti _Piano Glazen ~ en Hamarikyu Asahi National Competition_ di Tokyo sebagai perwakilan dari Osaka nanti."

Gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau seorang pianis?"

"Iya,"

Gadis itu terkekeh pelan. Kau mulai mengerutkan alismu, "Apa?" tanyamu ketus.

Gadis itu kembali berekspresi datar, "Hanya heran saja," Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tanganmu. "Aku C.C., kau bisa memakai ruang musik dan latihan bersama-sama denganku."

Kau mengerjap tidak percaya, gadis *jutek ini ternyata mempunyai hati juga. "Kau yakin tak akan terganggu?"

C.C. mengangguk pelan. "Ruang seni sekolah kita cukup besar, masa kau tidak tahu?" dengan meninggalkan pertanyaan rektoris seperti itu, ia pun kembali masuk ke ruang seni. Seringai tipis muncul di wajah porselennya. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuanmu.

Walau ia baik, tetap saja cara bicaranya menyebalkan. Kau merasakan urat-urat di kepalamu berkedut kencang. Tanpa membalas pertanyaannya, kau segera mengekor di belakangnya masuk ke ruang musik.

.

.

"Hah..." desahmu frustasi. "Bagaimana aku bisa latihan dengan dua lagu berbeda yang berdengung di kepalaku?" Kau mulai berhenti menekan _tuts-tuts_ _grand_ piano itu.

"Berarti kau belum profesional, Tuan Lamperouge," komentar C.C. pedas. Ia masih menari, dan gerakannya tetap selaras dengan melodi Swan Lake.

Urat syaraf di kepalamu kembali berkedut. "Tentu saja. Jika aku sudah profesional, aku pasti sudah terbang ke Eropa dan belajar di sana."

"Manusia tak bisa terbang Lelouch," Seringai muncul di wajah gadis itu.

Sesuatu telah meletup di dalam dadamu, tapi kau tetap mencoba mengontrol emosimu. Kau tak jadi membalas perkataannya. Begitu juga dengan gadis itu yang tidak melanjutkan perbincangannya denganmu.

C.C. kembali fokus pada tarian baletnya. Kau yang tak bisa konsentrasi latihan piano, malah sibuk memandanginya.

Rambut berwarna _lime_-nya sebagian digelung ke atas, poni dan sisa rambut di kiri dan kanan ia biarkan tergerai, kadang turut bergerak cantik mengikuti irama tubuhnya. Manik _topaz_-nya tenggelam menghayati melodi musik. Kaos katun berwarna putih polos dan celana olah raga sekolah, menghiasi tubuh proporsionalnya. Kau _ehm_, cukup kagum akan pesona gadis itu. Kau akui dia memang cantik. Di saat melodi Swan Lake berhenti mengalun, saat itu juga kau menyadari bahwa kau tertarik padanya.

"C.C.," Gadis itu menoleh padamu. "Kau masih mau berlatih?"

C.C. memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, "Apakah kau mau kembali ke kelas?"

Kau berbalik menghadap _grand_ piano, sehingga gadis itu cuma bisa menatap punggung lebarmu. "Tidak, bukan."

"Lalu?" Tidak perlu menunggu jawaban darimu, C.C. langsung mengerti ketika jari-jari lentikmu menari-nari di atas _tuts-tuts_ piano. Kau memainkan Swan Lake. C.C. tersenyum tipis di belakang punggungmu. Lalu ia turut menari mengikuti dentingan melodi dari permainan pianomu.

Selama setengah jam lebih kau mengiringinya. Setidaknya sampai jam pelajaran olah raga berakhir. Kau pun mengucapkan pamit padanya. Tapi sebelum kau pergi, ia sempat berbicara padamu.

"Jika kau ingin mengiringiku lagi, kau bisa datang kemari setiap pagi. Di jam sekolah beroprasi tentunya," tawarnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kau menoleh padanya, "Terima kasih, atas tawarannya. Benar-benar suatu kehormataan bagiku." Kau membalas senyumnya, dan melenggangkan kakimu ke koridor yang menuju kelasmu.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

**Output dari Kei:**

Ababil na'as kei buatnya. Ini baru prologue :)) Mohon maaf atas ke-OOC-an mereka berdua.*jedotinkepalakekasur*

Fic special buat yg kangen ProMiss punya saya, buat adik saya yg ulang tahun hari ini; dia makin ganteng aaa *brothercomplex-nyakumat*, dan ReiyKa yang entar ulang tahun tanggal 30 Juli :D

Sedikit curcol aja, saya lagi kagum sama cover-an anisong temen saya di soundcloud. Keyeen~

Silahkan, jangan sungkan untuk mereview!


	2. Epilogue

.

.

誕生日 おめでとう, れいかちゃん！ \:D/  
_Tanjoubi omedetou, reika-chan! \:D/_

.

.

**Melodi Matahari**  
_By Kie2Kei_

I don't own any materials belong Sunrise Studio and CLAMP. I just have the story idea in this fic.

**Warnings!** AU, 2nd POV, bit OOC, typo(s) everywhere, fast timeline, etc.

**don't like, don't read!**

Enjoy there!

* * *

.

.

"Suzaku Kururugi," suara berat khas pria dewasa terdengar dari dalam kelas. "Kau tahu di mana Lelouch Lamperouge? Belakangan ini, ia sering tidak masuk jam pelajaran pertama."

Pria bernama Suzaku ini menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "_Ano_, Ougi-_sensei_, maaf saya tidak tahu."

"Dia belum menjelaskan banyak hal pada saya, Ougi-_sensei_," Manik _z__ambrud_-nya menyendu. "Ia hanya bilang akan latihan untuk mengikuti lomba piano tahunan yang diadakan oleh _Glazen_."

.

.

Setelah bertemu dengan gadis itu, kau hampir setiap hari membolos jam pelajaran pertama. Hanya untuk menemaninya latihan. Lalu lombamu sendiri? Sebenarnya kau memang akan mengikuti lomba itu, tapi bukan lagu _Swan Lake_ yang akan kau mainkan. Melainkan _Vivaldi: Concerto in C minor_; kalau tidak salah sih.

Tentu kau bisa menguasai puluhan not balok dalam partitur lagu yang cukup rumit itu; dengan cepat, bahkan tak perlu berlatih berhari-hari. Ah kau seorang jenius rupanya.

"Hey, Lelouch." C.C. membuka pembicaraan.

"Hm?" Kau masih fokus mengiringi tarian balet gadis itu, dengan permainan pianomu.

"Aku belum pernah mendengar kau memainkan lagu untuk lombamu nanti."

Kau berhenti bermain, dan menoleh ke arahnya, "Kau mau mendengarnya?"

C.C. pun berhenti menari, "Ya. Setidaknya walau sekali, aku ingin mendengarnya."

"Judulnya, Concerto in C Minor karya Vivaldi."

Lantunan melodi yang disebabkan jari-jari lentikmu ketika menekan _tuts-tuts_ piano, menyusup indah ke dalam indra pendegaran gadis balerina itu. Kau memainkan melodi-melodi itu dengan tepat, dalam satu harmoni. Kau pun memainkannya dengan penuh penghayatan dalam setiap baris lagunya. Sehingga permainanmu bisa membius sepasang mata _topaz_ di belakangmu, yang kini sedang menatap punggung lebarmu dengan tatapan kagum.

"Indah," bisik gadis itu. "Permainanmu sungguh indah Lelouch."

Kau berbalik dan menaikan sebelah alismu, "Sungguh?"

Kau tidak menyangka gadis itu akan memujimu. Biasanya, ia akan berkomentar pedas tentang permainanmu yang tidak profesional; menurutnya.

C.C. mengangguk, "Kali ini aku tidak bercanda," Lalu tertawa pelan. "Kau pasti berusaha keras untuk memenangkan lomba itu."

Suara tawanya bagai suatu harmoni melodi yang menawan di dalam indra pendengarmu. "Ah, tidak juga."

Kehangatan mulai menjalar di wajahmu. Rasa senang meluap dan berdesakkan keluar dari dalam dadamu, saat dia memujimu dengan tulus. Tetapi kau masih bisa mengontrol emosimu sehingga kau tetap tenang seperti air yang mengenang.

Gadis berambut _lime_ ini mengalihkan pandangannya menatap langit-langit. "Kau tahu? Aku berusaha agar bisa memerankan Putri Bella dalam audisi Balet untuk kisah Swan Lake nanti."

Sebelah tangan kanannya mencoba menggapai-gapai langit-langit ruangan. "Tapi kurasa kemampuanku belum cukup," Gadis itu tersenyum miris.

Kau kemudian bangkit dan melangkah mendekat pada C.C., "Kau sudah berusaha," kau menggenggam tangan kanannya, kehangatannya pun mengalir pada telapak tanganmu. Kau menatap gadis itu lembut, "Tuhan pasti melihat usahamu, dan kau tahu? Menurutku kau punya bakat sebagai seorang balerina.

Tarianmu sungguh cantik. Benar-benar seperti sang angsa dalam kisah Swan Lake," lanjutmu.

Dalam kasusmu, perlu keberanian yang berlipat untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu. Karena jujur saja, kau bukan tipe pria yang bisa menghibur gadis putus asa, apalagi sambil memujinya. Sungguh-bukan-dirimu!

Tapi kali ini, gadis yang kau hibur bukan gadis sembarangan. Dia itu seorang ballerina. Seorang ballerina yang membuatmu rindu akan sosok dan pesonanya. Yang membuatmu menginginkan senyumnya, dan mengusir kesedihannya. Oh, sejak kapan kau jadi prajurit berjubah merah jambu yang memperjuangkan cinta Lelouch?

"Kau terlalu berlebihan," Gadis ini pun tersenyum simpul; sekedar menanggapi. "Terima kasih."

Tapi sungguh, walau hanya begitu, senyumannya menghangatkan rongga dadamu. Sial, kau benar-benar berubah jadi pejuang cinta.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari satu minggu dihitung dari hari pertama kau bertemu dengannya. Hari ini, kau dalam perjalanan ke Tokyo untuk mengikuti lomba _Piano Glazen ~ en Hamarikyu Asahi National Competition_ sebagai perwakilan dari Osaka.

Merasa gugup? Tentu saja. Ini lomba piano tahunan nasional, mungkin saja banyak saingan kuat yang menantangmu di sana. Tapi kau tetap harus percaya diri dan yakin bahwa kau bisa menang, itulah prinsip yang kau pegang saat ini. Kau berharap bisa memenangkan lomba ini, dan kau juga berharap 'dia' lolos audisi sebagai Putri Bella di sana. Semoga berhasil.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian, kau kembali ke Osaka. Tentu saja kau kembali dengan mengharumkan nama sekolah, sebagai juara kedua dari lomba piano nasional yang cukup bergengsi itu. Sungguh membanggakan. Lalu, siapa juara pertamanya? Kalau tidak salah seorang gadis perwakilan dari Fukushima yang bernama Anya Alstreim.

Perasaanmu seperti buih sabun yang menggelembung dan siap untuk membucah. Kau sama sekali tidak sabar untuk kembali ke sekolah. Bukan. Kau tidak sabar bertemu dengannya dan saling membagi cerita tentang hasil lomba yang kalian ikuti. Pasti menyenangkan. Oh, kau sangat-sangat-sangat merindukan saat-saat berbincang dengannya.

Saat kembali ke sekolah, kau malah mengabaikan peringatan dari para guru untuk tidak absen saat pelajaran pertama (lagi) dan pergi ke ruang musik. Sayangnya, kau mendapati kesunyian tanpa melodi Swan Lake yang mengalun di sana. Gadis itu ternyata tidak berada di ruang musik, dan dia pun tidak ditemukan berkeliaran di sekitar lingkungan sekolah.

**Deg**

Rasa cemas mulai menghinggapi seluruh saraf tubuhmu. Syaraf-syaraf di otakmu memaksamu untuk mencari tahu keberadaan gadis itu. Selama seharian kau mencarinya. Hingga akhirnya kau tahu di mana tempat ia berada sekarang. Kau malah membolos sekolah seharian ini. Kau pun sama sekali tidak masuk ke kelas walaupun datang ke sekolah.

Dari keterangan beberapa teman sekelasnya, sebuah gedung besar di hadapanmu sudah ditinggali gadis itu selama dua hari. Plang papan nama yang cukup besar menghiasi bagian depan gedung yang kokoh. Tertulis di sana "_Osaka Hospita__"_.

Kecemasanmu semakin menjadi, raut mukamu berubah gusar. Kau pun lupa untuk mengontrol emosi. Kau tentu saja membantin dan mengkhawatirkan kondisi gadis itu.

.

.

Kau sudah berada di depan pintu ruangannya; pintu kamar pasien. Tentunya dengan jantung yang memompa darahmu lebih cepat, akibat cemas dan gelisah tak menentu. Kau mengetuk pintunya perlahan dalam kesunyian.

"Masuk," terdengar suara yang sangat familiar dari dalam yang ditangkap oleh indera pendengarmu.

Harap-harap cemas, kau pun masuk kedalam. Ruangan bersih bernuansa putih menyapa pengelihatanmu. Ruangan ini terlihat seperti ruangan pasien rawat inap biasa. Syukurlah.

Gadis itu terbaring di ranjang sambil menatap langit-langit kosong ruangan tersebut. _Topaz_-nya membulat ketika kau mendorong tubuhmu masuk ke dalam kamar, "Lelouch? Kenapa kau tahu aku ada di sini?" Ia perlahan bangun dan duduk di tepian ranjang.

Kau pun melangkah mendekati ranjang pasien tempat di mana ia berada. "Aku tahu dari beberapa teman sekelasmu,"

Kau pun mulai mengamatinya dari atas sampai bawah. Tidak ada yang salah dan kurang dari tubuhnya. Kecuali kedua telapak kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut perban, sampai mata kaki. Manik *violet-mu menatapnya sendu.

"Jangan tatap aku dengan pandangan seperti itu," protesnya padamu.

"Maaf C.C.," lirihmu.

C.C. melirik manikmu yang berkilat merasa bersalah, "Sudahlah, lagi pula ini bukan salahmu. Bagaimana dengan hasil lombanya? Kudengar dari temanku; yang salah seorang fansmu, kau meraih juara kedua ya?"

Kau mengangguk pelan, dan masih menatap _topaz_-nya. Bisa-bisanya ia bicara seringan itu dan tak tahu rasa khawatir bercampur penasaran yang kau rasakan terhadapnya.

"_Omedetou_, semoga kita bisa merayakannya setelah aku keluar dari tempat menyebalkan ini," gadis itu mendengus pelan.

"Lalu kau sendiri, bagaimana dengan audisi itu?"

Hening membungkam sejenak kalian berdua.

"Tidak berjalan baik," gadis itu tersenyum kecut, "kondisiku baik, tapi takdir berkata lain."

Kau tak ingin mengintrupsinya sama sekali. Kau ingin membiarkannya menumpahkan segala pengalamannya padamu.

"Sehari sebelumnya, aku mendapat bimbingan latihan di studio balet. Tepat saat aku memakai _toe-shoes_ milikku untuk latihan, aku merasakan banyak pecahan kaca yang tajam menyayat telapak kakiku. Telapak kakiku mengalami banyak pendarahan akibat luka sobek yang disebabkan pecahan-pecahan kaca itu. Karena tidak kuat menahan rasa sakitnya, aku pun pingsan.

Seketika itu juga aku langsung dibawa ke tempat ini. Banyak pula pecahan kaca kecil yang terselip di kulit telapak kakiku sehingga, dokter butuh waktu untuk mengeluarkannya." C.C. menarik nafasnya berat, "Aku memang ceroboh karena tidak menyadari ada pecahan kaca di sana. Sehingga, aku tidak mengikuti audisinya sama sekali." Alisnya mengerut tipis kecewa.

Hatimu bergemuruh kencang, seakan-akan kau turut merasakan setiap jengkal rasa kecewanya. Kau mendekat, dan duduk di lantai; di samping ranjang yang berada dekat dengan gadis itu.

Kau mendongakkan kepala, menatap wajahnya. "Kau tahu siapa pelakunya?"

"Ya," ia pun tersenyum simpul, "tapi aku tak ingin memperkarakannya."

Suatu perasaan mengganjal memenuhi rongga dadamu. Keingintahuanmu mendorong segalanya, "Kenapa?"

"Aku memang mendapat kecelakaan, dan belum diperbolehkan menari selama satu bulan. Tetapi setelah itu, aku bebas menari kembali." C.C. memberikan jeda di antara kalimatnya, "Lalu, jika aku melaporkan kasusnya, pelakunya pasti akan disidang ke pengadilan. Ia pun tidak akan diizinkan menari di atas pentas selamanya. Ia juga akan masuk daftar hitam dunia balet. Karena itu, aku tidak ingin menghancurkan karirnya."

C.C. menarik nafasnya halus, "Balet adalah jiwa kami, kau tahu? Jika hidup tanpa balet, maka kami akan kehilangan jiwa kami."

Setelah mendengar penuturannya, hatimu malah terbawa suasana melankolis. "Kau bahkan mengorbankan impianmu menjadi pemeran utama dalam Swan Lake, apakah itu tidak apa-apa?"

"Tak masalah, aku akan berusaha di audisi-audisi selanjutnya," Ia menatap datar tembok kosong bercat putih, yang berada di samping pintu masuk.

Kemudian kau mengusap kedua telapak kakinya lembut, ia pun meringis pelan, "Kau terlalu baik,"

Kau pun bangkit dari lantai dan memeluk pinggang gadis itu sambil berlutut, "cara bicaramu tajam, dan kadangkala kau jadi pribadi yang arogan,"

Alis tipis gadis itu mengerut tidak suka, "Kau mau menghinaku?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

Tapi kau membiarkan pertanyaan C.C. menguap di ruang sunyi itu. "Kau pun kuat bahkan setelah mengalami hal berat seperti itu, kau tidak mengeluarkan setes air mata pun," lanjutmu kembali. Kau masih memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Kau juga membuatku cemas, dan uring-uringan," kau menenggelamkan wajahmu lebih dalam, "Tapi aku menyukaimu."

_Topaz_-nya mengerjap keheranan. Seluruh rongga dadanya serasa penuh dengah perasaan yang hangat nan menggelitik. Tak lama kemudian, C.C. membalas pelukanmu dengan mendekap kepalamu dengan kedua tangannya, "Terima kasih," seulas senyuman hangat yang jarang ia pamerkan nampak di wajah porselennya, "Aku pun begitu."

.

.

Pagi ini, kau datang ke ruang musik dengan bekal absen di pelajaran pertama. Kau berharap gadis berambut _lime_ itu datang. Tapi sayangnya, ruangan itu masih sepi. Tidak terdengar suara kehidupan dari dalam ruangan.

Kau mendesah kecewa. Tapi, sebelum kau sempat berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke koridor, seseorang memanggil namamu.

"Lelouch?" Suara yang melayang di udara menyusup ke dalam telingamu. Suara milik seseorang yang selalu menggelitik indra pendengarmu.

Kau berbalik, dan mendapatinya berdiri di hadapanmu. Kau pun tersenyum padanya, "_Ohayou_ C.C.,"

"_Ohayou_ Lelouch," C.C. membalas senyumanmu.

.

Seorang pria berambut ikal kecoklatan mengintip mereka (yang masih berbicang di depan ruang musik) dari balik tembok tikungan di koridor.

"Ah, jadi ini alasannya," Pria itu tersenyum jahil. "Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir Lelouch." Ia pun segera beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu dan segera pergi menyapa (baca: _menggerebek_) sahabatnya di sana.

.

.

Sekecil apapun usahamu, pasti membuahkan hasil. Cobalah lihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. _Thingking out of the box._

.

.

**Owariii~**

.

.

* * *

**Output dari Kei:**

Bagaimana? Makin OOC? Akhirnya malah jadi ga jelas gitu. Saya juga malah banyak nge-gombal di sini. Orzorzorz. Abis saya membuatnya di tengah kegalauan membuat tugas sih. Jadi maaf kalo banyak keganjilan... Balesan review ada di bawah yaa!

Selamat ulang tahun buat ReiyKa yg ulang tahun hari ini! Wish you all the best *pelukpeluk*

Ini kado kecil saya untuk yg kangen ProMiss. :))  
Jangan berharap banyak untuk fic saya yg satu itu ya, karena fic itu mau di judge 'Discontinue' sama kei. Aaa malah OOT. Pokonya, long-last deh buat fandom ini.

**.:Bal****a****san Review:.**

**Willis :** saya gak terlalu ngerti apa yg dimaksudkan anda. gomen, saya belum bisa memaksimalkan kerja otak saya. orz :'D

Yang review login, dibales lewat PM masing-masing o/

Sebelumnya, terima kasih buat yg udah baca dan review sampe sini. Jangan sungkan untuk mereview kali ini juga ya!

Mind to review?


End file.
